Based on the Ghost
by viralcheco
Summary: "What is wrong amour?" My angel never ceased playing and I formed a small smile at how very well he could feel my presence. Ever so slightly he moved and made a small space for me to sit on the gold plated bench. Everything was wrong, but I couldn't answer him. I just lay my chin atop his broad shoulder and trailed my finger on the contours of his deformity.


_**A/N** Got this done a couple of weeks ago. I hope you guys enjoy it! If there is any confusion, please let me know and I will clear it up and OH there might be a few errors that I've missed so sorry about that ahead of time!_

_Might upload another chapter for Undertaker and Kane series later today or tomorrow._

_Thanks again for reading._

_Love, Tanisha_.

* * *

I watched the flakes flutter outside the window and descend slowly to the ground and atop the now snow white trees. My eyes tried to follow each and every one, but it was nearly impossible. Some flakes carried themselves toward my direction and landed on the glass window. Soon, they would melt and slowly drag themselves to the bottom and I wondered if they felt lonely. If their long travel from the sky with other snowflakes transitioning to complete solitude in the end hurt them. Maybe they yearned for some company besides the concrete ground or decaying bricks. Yearning..a familiar feeling my angel knew all too well.

I heard the soft melodies float down the hallway into our bedroom, my eyelids slowly falling as I watched images of him in sync with the piano. I still couldn't believe the magic he held between his fingers and I thanked the universe each and every day for blessing me with ears that could listen to such enchanting sound. I snapped out from my trance and padded down the hallway into the music room he built for himself and there he was. Such splendor surrounding him as he swayed and I envied him so! I inched my way towards his figure and from where I stood I could see his hands. They were marvelous and I burned each and every detail in my memory as I always had before. I took into account the bulging veins on his hands and how every movement he made, they danced in his skin.

"What is wrong amour?" My angel never ceased playing and I formed a small smile at how very well he could feel my presence. Ever so slightly he moved and made a small space for me to sit on the gold plated bench. Everything was wrong, but I couldn't answer him. I just lay my chin atop his broad shoulder and trailed my finger on the contours of his deformity. He didn't tense up when I did so as he used to before when we first met. I remember how insecure he felt when he exposed the half of his deformed face to my,"Innocent," eyes he would say. I loved him more then. When I saw what was hidden behind the white porcelain mask he once wore around me all of the time, I felt...relieved. Relieved in that he trusted me so much, that he gave a piece of himself, hidden from specters who would judge him so quickly without knowing the horrors that distressed his soul, to me.

The music suddenly stopped,"Love?" The timbre of his voice startled me for I was so entranced in the sound made by his skilled hands. He tipped my chin upward and I saw it in his eyes. I saw the flicker of pain and fear. The years he suffered of humiliation due to his malformed face and the pain of my breaking his heart as I had before. I was a fool then, lucky enough to have grown and find my love for him buried deep in my fragile heart. Yet I still wondered why. Why had he gone through so much for me? Why does he still?

"Please answer me. I am growing restless." Tears started to well within my eyes.

"The letters. I'm starting to receive them again." I saw his body stiffen underneath my touch.

"What are they saying?" He stood from where he was and walked to the darker part of the music room. I heard it in his voice. The anger and frustration. The letters had stopped making their way to our home for weeks, or so he thought. I didn't have the heart to tell him that the threatening words on paper were still coming.

"The same as always. What if they steal me away Angel? I couldn't bare being away. They-They speak of creatures! C-Creatures that look like you and I! I don't want to leave you-" Before I could finish my sentence he knelt in front of me and placed his large hand on my left cheek.

"Don't make any futile attempts trying to decipher life without me here because I will never leave your side my love. They won't take you. I will not let them harm you." It was always the sternness of his voice that scared me, but right at this moment it made me feel safe. I trusted him and knew he would never give me up without a fight. How I loved this man! So much so that it scared me to my very core and when his misshapen lips touched mine, I felt my soul soar. How was it possible that such emotion existed between two very distant yet intertwined people?

"Come my love." Without making any attempts to argue, I took his hand in mine and we made our way to the bedroom.

Delicately, he laid me in bed and brought the silk blanket up to my chest,"Now sleep my angel. I will be here when you wake."

"Please stay with me." I saw the smile that tugged at his lips and without a single word he crawled in beside me. His arm wrapped around me and I could feel his hot breath comfort the back of my neck as I fell soundly to a slumber. The horrors of the letters leaving my mind and falling to my subconscious dream state, I watched the flakes flutter onto the glass window, making their slow descend to the bottom. Never questioning if they felt alone while they dragged their heavy selves onto the pane because they did. Without having the company of that other flake which held half of their entire being in one voice, they grew to be void of life.

**Next Day**

Waking up, I no longer felt the pressure of a warm body next to me. Reaching over the bed, I only felt linen sheets between my tired fingers. Slowly, I approached the bedroom door and felt something hit me in the pit of my stomach. Something was terribly wrong, come to think of it I didn't hear the soft music float down the spacious hallways.

"Angel?" I could hear my heart thud forcefully in my chest, its sound echoing fiercely in my ears.

"Angel?" I called again and panicking I brought my feet to move quicker than they were. Coming across the dining room, alleviation spread across my body as I saw his broad body hunched over the table. The room felt oddly cold and it bothered me that an ounce of fear didn't really go away form the pit of my stomach. That when I touched him on his shoulder, he jumped slightly.

"Oh, I didn't feel you there." Again, the fear intensified and I watched him shift nervously on both of his feet.

"Is something troubling you?" He shook his head and I noticed the white mask that was on his face. A fact I chose to ignore moments earlier, but now distressed me. For the time that we had occupied each other with our presence, he never once wore that mask. I told him that I would rather see all of him and not just half. It was the first smile I had every gotten out of him and I treasured that moment, I always would.

"Nothing is wrong. I made breakfast, I'll be in the music room if you need me." Nothing else being said, I watched his retreating form and without giving my food a glance, followed him to the other room.

I saw the elegance in his steps crumble before my eyes. Was I puzzled? No. I was beyond that. Something dreadful filled the air. Something that told me this man before me was not my angel. After some point of observing his fingers fumble on the piano keys as if it were his first time playing an instrument, the intonation of this mans voice before me shook my insides.

"What gave me away?" He didn't turn to face me.

Confused by his question, I asked,"What do you mean?"

He began to circle the piano, still not sharing his eyes with me,"You know what I mean. I told you in those letters that I would procure a way to have you in my grasp. Now don't get me wrong, you're 'angel' as you say gave an astounding fight."  
The blood in my veins ran cold,"What have you done to him? What the hell are you?!" His heavy footsteps hurt my ears as he walked closer to me. This had to be my angel..every feature on his face was exactly the same. He was the same man I had fallen in love with, but how was it possible someone else took his place?

"Pondering the nightmare before you are we? Well do not bother. You see, I have been given specific orders to find and take you. I could imagine," he traced a cold finger along my jawline,"the reason would be to have the most precious gem in the world. You are a wonder to ones eyes." This creature concealed beneath my angels body had ice cold breath. It hit my skin so harshly,"What do you want with me? Please I will do all you say, just bring back my angel!" I had never been so possessed with anger in my life! Sobs erupted from my body.

"You will do anything I ask?"

"Anything, just give me my love back...please." Weak. I couldn't stand upright any longer. The weight of this torment too much to take, I slid down to the frigid floor boards.

"Come with me. Let me take you and I will bring him back safely."

"Why do you need me? I don't understand," Sick of the games being played by this monster, I stood and confronted him.

"It seems as though you don't care to listen. I have only been instructed to find and take you from here. With that damned man trailing after you with love sick eyes, it has been quite a task. Yet here I am and I am not going anywhere without you."

"Where is he? Just bring him back." I watched him ponder for a moment the idea and hope swelled in me.

"You will have as you wish madame, but do know that once he is here, you must come with me. I will not refrain from making sure he is dead next time." With that he fled from in front of me and out form my line of sight. There was warmth filling the air again!

"Amour?" Running. That's all I could muster when I heard my angel call me.

"What happened? I was here, then it went black..are you alright love? Why do you cry?" How I loved this man! Yet, I had to leave him to ensure that he would be safe. I couldn't let anything happen to him.

"There was a man. He used your body, I know the absurdity, but listen. It was the man that had written the letters. H-He says to let you live I must go." Fire breathed within his eyes as he held me.

"It was all a dream amour! You will never leave my side!" God how I wished it were all a dream. A figment of my overactive imagination..but I knew what had to be done. I had to go.

"Yes..a dream you say. It must have been," he nodded in agreement and gripped me tightly against his body,"Let us go and rest. You need to sleep. I will fix this." All I could do was cry silently because I had to go and there was nothing else I could do. We laid down together and before he fell asleep, I burned every part of his mismatched eyes and blemishes into my memory. I felt his misshapen lips and savored them between mine.

"I will always love you my angel," I whispered as he closed his eyes and slept.

That was the last time I had ever seen him. To save him I risked my life. I would give anything to share just one moment with him again, but I did not rush time because I knew that once our physical world ended, together we would be again. It was for love that I left him and I would never regret giving my life to save his.


End file.
